Wild Life Encounter
by veldygee
Summary: AU. One day, Alfred suddenly brought home two free plane tickets. A few days later, both Arthur and Alfred is already in Australia. Prepare for the trip! USUK.


**Title : **Wild Life Encounter

**Pairing : **USUK

**Disclaimer : **Hetalia is not mine

**Warnings** : AU, boy's love, possible grammatical and spelling errors.

**A/N : **Hello! Heavel here :D This is written for USUK Summer Camp 2011. The prompt for day 17 is 'animal' but not nekotalia. Well, the idea of this story is so random. This story is set in Melbourne, Australia. I have been there two times and I am going to spend 4 years in there for university. LOL. I will continue my author note later. :3

Enjoy readers!

* * *

><p>This was the first time Arthur visited Australia. Arthur still could not believe that he was currently no longer in England, but in Australia, a big island located on the southern hemisphere of the earth. He remembered that just a few days ago, he was still in his house back in London, having a cup of tea. Suddenly Alfred slammed the front door opened, bouncing on his ways inside to the living room (made Arthur spilled his tea). He was wearing a very big happy smile and holding something in his hands.<p>

"We are going to Australia, Arthur! I got two free tickets and we are taking off in a few days! C'mon pack our things!" yelled Alfred loudly. Arthur could only stare at the American blankly and the next thing he knew he and Alfred rushed in packing their things. Alfred told him that he got this free ticket from a lottery draw or something. Arthur could not really manage to get all the information inside his head. The only thing he understood was that Alfred got tickets to Australia and they were going there.

So here they were now, just out of the airport of Melbourne after hours of flight. Alfred then told him that he had a friend in here and that his friend was willing to lend them his flat because he was apparently out of the town for a few weeks (Everything was all last-minute. Arthur wonder how his lover managed to prepare their sudden trip). Alfred grabbed a taxi and then both of them went to address.

After unpacking their clothes and stuffs, they went out, taking a walk around busy crowded main streets in Melbourne City. They took a city tram, ate variety of foods, visited the state library (because there was apparently an exhibition in there) and also visited a few shops around Swanston Street. They also visited the Melbourne museum and also a war memorial building. Admittedly, there was nothing that was really interesting in Melbourne. Arthur wondered why the tickets didn't fly to Sydney. Arthur certainly wanted to see the Sydney Opera House.

After 3 days lurking around the city, Alfred apparently had a good idea what to do. He told Arthur that they better went on a road trip and so they did. Alfred rented a car and after packing snacks and their clothes in smaller bag, they both off on a road trip with only a map and GPS as their guide.

* * *

><p>"Ah, look Arthur! There's that sign again!" said Alfred pointed his finger to a yellow rectangular sign with a picture of kangaroo's silhouette on it despite the fact he was driving. Arthur rolled his eyes.<p>

"Stop pointing and keep your eyes on the road, Al," Arthur warned his American lover. "And remember to always take the left lane.

"Yes, yes, Artie. I remember that we are in Australia. I have lived in England for a few years too!" replied Alfred with a grin.

"And sometimes you still take the wrong lane," murmured Arthur. Alfred ignored that comment though. A song was filling the car from the local radio. Alfred was humming following the song. Arthur was looking at the scenery outside. There was nothing but fields around them. There were a few other cars passing by, but that's all.

"I am wondering when we can meet kangaroo or koala or wombat in Australia…" murmured Alfred to himself. Arthur snorted.

"Maybe we should just go to the zoo. The place would definitely have kangaroos, koalas, wombats and other Australian animals," remarked Arthur. Alfred whined.

"Aww, but it's more fun if we manage to see it in their wild habitats! I mean, looks at those signs. It means that kangaroos or other animals might pass across the roads—"Alfred turned left. There were lots of trees that wrapped the road. "That would be a lot cooler and then I could brag to Matt and others how I encounter them in the wild," explained Alfred childishly. Arthur giggled, but he didn't comment any further. His green eyes kept wandering outside the car lazily, but suddenly he saw something gray that made his eyes widened.

"Alfred! Stop!" yelled Arthur that made Alfred automatically pressed the brake with his foot in surprise. Their rent car stopped abruptly. Alfred panted in surprised and then he looked at Arthur frantically.

"W-what-?"

"I think I saw something—drive back for a few metres—" Alfred complied and their car moved backward—there was no other cars on the road. Alfred stopped the car again as Arthur told him. "I believe I saw it here…" murmured Arthur to himself. Alfred tilted his head and his blue eyes wandered as he tried to find the thing that Arthur found.

"Ah, there! Alfred! Look!" shouted Arthur in glee as he quickly scrolled the window down and pointed his finger to something fluffy with grey fur. Alfred's eyes widened in surprise as he looked at the thing too. It was a koala. A damn koala in the wild! A big smiled quickly spread on his face! Alfred quickly took his camera to take the photo of it.

The koala looked at them like it was wondering something. After that it looked to another side and it began to cross the road. Alfred took as many pictures as he could while Arthur's eyes still sparkled in glee. In less than 5 minutes, the koala was already on another side of the road and then it glanced behind towards Arthur and Alfred. Alfred waved frantically at the koala. After that, the koala began to walk deep into the forest.

Alfred still looked around the street, smiling excitedly and so did Arthur. After a moment had passed, they finally regained back for the moment of their excitement and Alfred began to drive the car again. The couple still didn't say a word. Arthur was the first one to get the ability to speak after the earlier surprise.

"Alfred—I-I could not believe it! It was a koala! A real koala!" said Arthur childishly.

"Yes! I just told you so! It was a lot more fun and cooler to see a real koala in the wild. You saw when it crossed the road and then glanced back at us? Like it was saying thanks or something. It was so cute! I wondered if we could bring it home as a pet…" said Alfred dreamily. Arthur chuckled but nodded his head.

"I wondered about that too… we would not be able to go through the airport though," remarked Arthur thoughtful that made Alfred pouted. His blue eyes then widened again in realization.

"Aww, Arthur! You should have taken a photo of me with the koala as the proof!" whined Alfred in regret, but then his eyes perked up in excitement. "Oh! I know! Let's driving around this area, Arthur. Maybe we would find another koala or maybe a kangaroo this time!" exclaimed Alfred happily. Arthur stared at Alfred blankly. The Brit tried to say something to his younger lover, but seeing the happy and excited face of Alfred, Arthur shrugged and just let Alfred did what he wanted.

Because Arthur certainly would not refuse another encounter with another exotic Australian animal.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : **So how is it? The idea of this story is actually based on my real experience. hahaha. So back to December 2010, I visited my brother in there and well, we indeed went to a road trip to cities around Melbourne. There are many traffic signs that warn you some possible animals crossing the road in Australia... so yeah, every time I saw each sign, I would get excited and started to look around more carefully. Now, when we passed a certain road, we indeed found a wild koala that crossed the road. It certainly acted just like what I described in this story. LOL.

well, anyway, I hope you enjoyed this story. Oh, by the way, in my opinion, Arthur and Alfred would definitely act childishly if they saw a koala like this. I mean, who won't get excited? :D

thanks for reading and I appreciate reviews :D

On another different note I LOVE SHERLOCK! XD XD XD

Who do you think will be Sherlock Holmes? Arthur or Alfred? don't use their nationality as reference though.. because it means Arthur would be the one who suit the role Sherlock Holmes. LOL. **Check my profile for the poll!** XD XD


End file.
